Gordon's Hill
West of Maron, Island of Sodor |managed_by = North Western Railway |line = The Main Line }} "Gordon's Hill" is the nickname of the steep grade on the Main Line, between Wellsworth and Maron. It got its name after stalled there while pulling a goods train in 1923. History ''The Railway Series'' Over a distance of eight kilometres (five miles), the line climbs around a hundred metres (280 feet) from Suddery Junction to reach Maron, meaning a gradient of 1:75 and a severe test for engines on the North Western Railway. Bankers are often required to help trains up the hill. However, they run the risk of being chased by a runaway train or rear ending the train they are helping - something found out the hard way twice, once with Edward and again with Henry. When the railway was first built, this stretch was made even more difficult by strong winds blown in by the sea. This was attempted to be countered by the planting of trees on either side of the line, but in autumn there can be the additional risk of slippery leaves on the line, as James soon discovered. ''Thomas & Friends'' Gordon's Hill has been seen frequently throughout the television series. is usually seen banking engines on the hill, though ocasionally other engines such as and have done the job. From King of the Railway onwards, there has been a junction leading to the Ulfstead Branch Line near the bottom of the hill. The foot of the hill is also the site of many crashes, such as when a calliope ran away from Percy and came off the rails at the bottom of the hill, or when a giant snowball knocked Emily off of the tracks. ''Stories From Sodor Gordon's Hill has been seen frequently throughout Stories From Sodor. In the first season, S.C. Ruffey and the other pushed and down the icy hill, causing them to crash in Henry's Forest : " ". and later ran into trouble on the hill in the autumn when they slipped on the leaves one morning while double heading a passenger train : "Donald, Douglas, and the Trouble With Leaves" In the second season, got stuck on Gordon's Hill after running out of coal and water and refused help from , , , , and : " ". Like in the Railway Series and the television series, stalled on the hill while pulling a goods train and was helped by : "Edward the Blue Engine". Later, ran onto trouble on the hill when Edward's train broke away : " ". '' Like in the television series and the Railway Series, ran into trouble on the hill once again when the brake lamp fell off of The Flying Kipper. This led to Duck running into the back of the train : "The Trouble with Fish". Later, ran into trouble here in autumn when he encountered slippery leaves on the rails : " ". later ran into trouble at the bottom of the hill when a snowball knocked her off the rails : "Donald, Douglas, and Emily". later derailed at the bottom of the hill while and were in charge of the railway : " ". References Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Locations Category:Standard Gauge